


Twister

by DarkSeth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge, Fluff, Games, Kinda Crack, M/M, Somewhat, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Twister - Freeform, just don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twister bed sheets. "Wanna play? No clothes required."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> A friend suggested this on seeing the image. This was written really quickly and it's not the best writing I've done, but I really wanted to get this out there.

 

It probably all started when Tony decided to catch Steve, Bucky, and Natasha up on classic american games. Standard card games were boring, either Natasha cleaned everyone out or Bucky cheated or Tony complained, so it was time to branch out. Monopoly was brought out and played once, and only once. No one is sure what happened to the game afterward, but Clint had been awfully careful about not setting off the fire alarm the day afterwards. Then there was Clue, but it was only a mild success. Scrabble was mentioned, but it never got past that since Bucky pointed out the extensive scientific vocabulary of Bruce and Tony and then Clint complained about Natasha’s and Bucky’s prowess in other languages. (Steve decided now was not the time to let on that he too knew multiple languages.) Clint suggested a game of hide-and-seek which turned out pretty well, if you consider that the game lasted four days, which should not have been surprising considering the skill sets of the people playing. After that Pepper and Coulson made a rule that the games had to stay contained within a tower floor. This ruled out tag, which Steve of all people was disappointed about. But rules were rules. During a movie night where no one could agree on which movie to watch, Clint suddenly yelled “Spin the Bottle.” Tony can now certify that Steve is definitely not a virgin as well as one hell of a kisser. Just don’t try to push Natasha, just don’t. At this point Tony started scraping the bottom of the barrel of games that he knew so he tasked JARVIS to compile a list of games, board, card, or other for the Avengers to try. This is how they all found themselves around the table after, playing Apples to Apples, but a few rounds in Bucky smirks and suggests an alternate game. Cards Against Humanity. That, was an adventure in and of itself and one that will not be discussed for a while. Unsure what to suggest next Tony starts bouncing ideas until Clint loudly whispers “Twister”. Bruce and Tony begged out but stayed to watch. Thor lost first, but was very jovial about it. Clint and Steve went down in a pile together. Only Natasha and Bucky were left and both were fighting viciously for the victory. Tony glances over and Steve and sees that he is a tad too… excited. He is watching Bucky very closely and the assassin twists and bends in impossible positions… and ooh boy, that is not an innocent look on the good Captain’s face. Tony turns away, head swimming with ideas.

* * *

 

The team gets back from a mission, nothing major but they’re all tired and can’t wait to strip out of their respective suits and got to sleep. Steve is just getting out of the shower when he hears Bucky laughing from their bedroom. Walking up he sees a mischievous look on the other’s face.  
“Hey Stevie, you wanna play Twister?”  
Steve pauses, “What? Seriously? Not right now, I’m really tired.”  
Bucky’s smirk widens, “Clothes are optional…” and throws a suggestive look at Steve over his shoulder. Steve enters the room and sees the sheets on their bed had been changed.  
“What?”  
“Walked in and it was like this. Tony must have planned this.” Bucky holds up a note from Tony. “It was his suggestion to tell you about clothing being optional.”  
Steve sighs and shakes his head. “Funny… but I’d rather just sleep right now. Maybe later.”

* * *

A few hours later Steve gets woken up by Bucky pressed against his back with an obvious hardness.  
“Buck?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You wanna play twister now?”  
“Hell yes. Been wanting that for a while…”  
“Yeah, yeah. Come here ya jerk.”  
“Well you’re a loudmouth punk.”  
“I didn’t hear you complaining about my mouth the other night.”  
“Shut up.”  
“But you like me when I’m loud!”

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky wake up a few hours later at a more decent time and head to the communal kitchen. Tony, Bruce, and Clint are sitting at the table with their respective cups of coffee.  
“Morning!”  
The three just grumble out a greeting.  
“You guys ok? Not sleep or something?” Steve inquires.  
Clint just looks up and glares at Steve. “ _Someone_ got really enthusiastic last night and kept me up.”  
Bucky walks up behind Steve and wraps an arm around the soldier’s waist and hands him a coffee mug. “Why all the long faces?”  
Steve turns to his boyfriend, “They heard us last night…”  
“Aww shucks”  
Tony gives a tired laugh. “It’s like hearing your parents have sex. Fucking awkward.”  
Bruce looks at Steve, “So how good is he?” he asks tilting his head in Bucky’s direction. Steve goes beet red and buries his face in his mug.


End file.
